


"It's Okay to Cry"

by stanuris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, i blame justice, kurooken - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanuris/pseuds/stanuris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kozume Kenma hates, hates, hates the hot months of summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It's Okay to Cry"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justagayarmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justagayarmin/gifts).



> thank you to my friend justice for giving me the prompt on tumblr! i don't think i've actually written a haikyuu!! fic yet, although i am in iwaoi hell all the time always? but anyways, here's some short kurooken. let me know what you think, and leave kudos if you like it!

Kozume Kenma hates, hates, hates the hot months of summer. If he’s being honest with himself, it’s not really the summer that he minds. 

It’s the stress of the games, it’s when the feeling of the ball hitting his hands doesn’t feel satisfying anymore, it’s when he looks over to see his best friend wiping the sweat off of his forehead with a look of pure focus. He hates that. He hates it because there will always be one game where they lose, and lose bad.

This just had to be one of them. The rest of Kenma’s team knows better than to say anything when the short blonde storms off the court, fire in his eyes and tears threatening to spill over. Everything about that game had felt off. More than usual. The ball didn’t hit his hands right, the tosses weren’t timed right, everything fell short, and he felt empty. He still feels empty, and he can’t quite place why. He changes slowly, and he keeps his eyes to the floor the entire time. His shirt is on inside out, and his hair’s sticking up in more directions than should be possible. By the time everyone else has made their way out of the locker room, Kenma’s barely put one shoe on. Knowing that it’s only him and Kuroo, Kenma slams the door to his locker with all his might, slowly sliding down to the floor. His back somehow ends up against the lockers, and his head in his hands. 

“I screwed it up.” He mutters under his breath, fingers clenching fistfuls of his hair. Kuroo silently makes his way over to his friend, shifting so he can sit next to Kenma. 

“It’s okay, you know.”

“The hell do you mean, ‘it’s okay’ ??” Kenma growls, and Kuroo is almost taken aback by the new tone in his voice.

“It’s okay that it didn’t go perfectly. It’s okay that it didn’t go like you wanted, it’s okay to be mad.” Kenma viciously rubs at his eyes, refusing to let the tears spill over. He buries his head in Kuroo’s shirt, and visibly relaxes when he feels Kuroo’s arms wrap around him.

“It’s okay to cry, too, you know. It’s okay to let yourself feel.” Kenma groans, and Kuroo presses a soft kiss to the top of Kenma’s head.


End file.
